A Trip To Vegas
by StubbornBlonde
Summary: Axel surprises Roxas with a trip to Vegas. They get drunk, and... stuff happens. ...I suck at summaries, just read the damn thing instead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I got the idea from... I don't know. My mind.**

**So. Uh. Yeah.**

**I'll just get on with it. This might be a two-shot, might be a one-shot. Haven't decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue.**

**Warning: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. All of that good stuff. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-**

Roxas was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard as he was reading through one of the books he got from the library. He had Avicii playing through his speakers, and bobbed his head along with the beat slightly.

The blonde was so lost in his book, he didn't even notice the doorbell ringing. When the ringing got more and more insistent, though, he already knew who was at the door. He shook his head, smiled and put his bookmark in after he finished reading the last sentence.

He then jogged down the stairs and opened the door for Axel.

''Hey Ax.'' He said, and smiled at Axel.

''Hey there, Roxy.'' The redhead responded with a small smirk. ''Can I come in?''

''Yeah, of course.'' Roxas stepped out of the way, to let Axel in. When the taller boy was inside, he shut the door and followed him into the kitchen.

''You want a beer?'' Roxas asked as he opened his fridge.

''Yeah, sure.''

The smaller boy pulled out one of the kitchen drawers and took out a bottle-opener, then he popped open two beers, and handed Axel one.

''Thanks. I have a surprise for you.'' Axel said with an excited smile, as he sat down at the kitchen table while taking a sip of his beverage.

''Really? What is it?'' Roxas replied, while leaning forward, looking equally excited.

''I got a bonus at work, and decided to spend it on something _fun_ for once! You and I are going on a trip... to Vegas!''

''Oh my god! Seriously?'' The blonde nearly shouted, as he set his hands on the table.

''Yep! I booked us rooms at the nicest hotel I could find over the weekend!'' Axel said, while flashing him a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

''Sweet! Wait, _this_ weekend?! Axel, It's friday today!'' The blonde said.

''I know. We're leaving in an hour.''

''_One hour_?! I need to_ pack_!''

The small blonde downed his beer, then ran upstairs and started packing clothing, toothbrush, toothpaste, and underwear into a large, black shoulderbag. Axel had followed him, and was watching his friend from the doorway.

''Don't just stand there! Help me pack, you douchebag!''

''Hm... Maybe. What do I get?'' The redhead replied, and smiled at his friend.

''You get to keep your balls. Now get over here and help me.'' Roxas said, while glaring at his friend.

''Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist.'' Axel said, and raised his hands in defense.

Packing only took 20 minutes, so they decided to take off earlier than planned.

Roxas grabbed his bag, and followed Axel outside. He then locked his door, put his bag in the trunk of Axel's car and got in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

The car ride was long and boring. Roxas had brought the book he was reading when Axel came to pick him up, so he enjoyed himself with that. Axel had put on the radio, and some crappy, repetative pop-music was playing at a low volume through the cars speakers. They had stopped three times to buy sandwiches, some sodas and get some gas.

When they finally arrived in Vegas, at around 8:30PM, the only thing Roxas could focus on was the bright lights of the neon signs that seemed to cover the rooftops. He looked over to Axel, who chuckled when he saw Roxas' face of pure amazement.

''Wow! This is incredible!'' The small blonde exclaimed excitedly.

''I knew you'd like it.'' Axel replied with a smile, his eyes shining with amusement.

''What's the name of the hotel?''

''The Blooming Lotus, I think.''

The blonde snorted. "'The Blooming Lotus'? What kind of a name is that for a hotel? It sounds like the name of a strip-club.''

The redhead chuckled, and kept searching for a sign that gave directions to the hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

They arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes later, with only little problem with directions. They had stopped to ask a pedestrian, who was very helpful.

Axel parked the car, and they both got their bags out from the trunk. Axel had one of those black travelling-cases, with wheels. When they entered the reception, they were both amazed.

It had an ancient-greek-type design, with marble pillars. In the middle of the large room, there was a huge marble fountain, with a golden lotus flower on top. The water poured out from the middle of the flower, and then between the petals.

Axel and Roxas both whistled in awe, and kept walking towards the receptionist.

''Hello, My name is Xion. How may I help you?'' The short, dark-haired receptionist said while flashing them a brilliant smile. She had deep-blue, cerulean eyes, nearly the same color as Roxas'.

''I booked two rooms. They should be listed on Axel Flynn.''

''Ah. You have rooms 301 and 303 on floor seven. Do you want me and Demyx''- she waved in the direction of her blonde co-worker, whose name was apparently 'Demyx'-''to carry your bags for you?''

''Nah, It's fine.''

''Alright then.'' Xion said.

Axel and Roxas started heading for the elevator, but Xion called after them.

''Hey! Wait! What about your keys?'' She said as she held one hand up, dangling the pair of keys.

''Oh. Right.'' Roxas said, and walked over to Xion, who smiled at him and handed him the keys.

Roxas walked back to Axel, who was waiting over by the elevator, and smacked him on the arm with his free hand.

''Dumbass.'' He said, and handed him his key.

''Hey, you forgot them too.'' The taller boy replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

They found their rooms without any problems, and they both started unpacking.

The rooms both had King-sized beds, large wardrobes, nice-looking bathrooms and a great view where you could see dozens of bright, neon-signs, lighting up the city.

Axel knocked on the blonde's door, since he was already finished.

Roxas walked over to the door, and let the redhead in. Then he continued unpacking.

''So, what do you have planned?'' He asked Axel.

''Well, I was thinking we go out for some drinks, just have a good time. Oh, and they have a pool here, we have to check that out too. And I saw this really cool-looking restaurant a few blocks awa- What?''

Axel stopped his rambling, and looked at Roxas. The smaller boy had finished unpacking, and was-without noticing it himself- staring amorously at Axel. He blinked, then blushed as he realized what he was doing. He had been in love with Axel for a very long time now, but was too shy to tell him how he really felt.

''Do I have something in my teeth?'' Axel said, while starting to pick at his teeth just in case.

''N-No! It's nothing. What were you saying about that restaurant?''

''Oh, right. Well, it was this 70's-themed diner-''

They continued planning their weekend for half an hour, then they decided to go down to the hotel's buffet. The food was included in the price, so they both ate themselves so full they thought they wouldn't want to eat ever again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

The next morning, Roxas woke up at 11AM. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He took a glance at the clock, and decided he had time to take a shower. He took off his boxers, walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He felt the water until he was satisified with the heat, and stepped inside.

Once inside, he started washing himself. He started with his hair, picking up the tiny shampoo-bottle that exists in every hotel room. He popped open the lid, and sniffed it a little. It smelled of vanilla. He poured a small amount of the white liquid into his palm, and began rubbing it into his hair.

Once he was finished with his hair, he grabbed the soap and started rubbing it on his torso. His mind began to wander, and he imagined Axel rubbing soap all over him. His dick twitched at the thought, and he started fantasizing of the redhead, on his knees in front of him, giving him a blowjob. He started to slowly stroke himself, and leaned against the shower wall. His breathing became faster, and he could feel the familiar heat coiling up inside him.

''Mmh... Axel...'' He moaned out, trying to keep quiet.

He could feel his orgasm coming, and sped the movements of his hand.

''Ahn~! Axel!'' He nearly shouted, as he shot his cum on the shower wall, his knees barely supporting his weight.

He regained his breath, got out of the shower, and grabbed a towel from the towel rack. He dried himself up, and got out of the bathroom with the towel around his hips. He opened the wardrobe and got out a grey, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

Once dressed, he left his room, and went to Axel's, knocking sharply on Axel's door. For a few seconds, there was no answer. Then Axel opened the door, standing there only in his boxers. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

''Ugh... What time is it...?'' He asked, looking at Roxas tiredly.

''U-Um. I-It's a little bit past eleven.'' The small blonde stuttered out, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Axel groaned. ''Let me take a shower, then we'll go down and eat breakfast.'' He said, and opened the door wider to let his friend in.

''Yeah.'' Roxas replied, looking to the floor to hide his blush.

Axel went into his bathroom, and Roxas could hear the shower a few seconds later.

They went down to the hotel's breakfast a little while later.

Axel ate some bacon and scrambled eggs, while Roxas got pancakes with strawberry syrup.

''So where are we going? I assume you've already found some bars or something?'' The blonde said as they had finished eating.

''Yep. We're going to a place called 'Blondie's Tavern'!''Axel said, with a small grin.

''Seriously? 'Blondie's Tavern'? What is with you and picking these places?'' Roxas replied, with a small chuckle.

''Well, it reminded me of you!''The redhead said while flashing Roxas a smirk.

''Oh, ha ha.''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They passed the time by walking around town, going into different shops from time to time. When they got back to the hotel at 7:24PM, they changed into clothing more appropriate for a night out. Roxas wore a white button-up shirt - sleeves rolled up - with a pair of beige chino's. Axel wore a black, long-sleeved shirt that put more focus on his emerald eyes and firetruck-red hair, and a pair of tight jeans.

They took a taxi to ''Blondie's Tavern'', and sat down at a booth in the corner. The bar's tables were of oak, and the seats had a soft, green covering. The bartender was a guy who looked to be around nineteen, and looked very much like Roxas. Blonde hair, and deep-blue eyes.

''Hello, I'm Ventus, but most people call me 'Blondie'. What would you like?'' The blonde asked while flashing them a toothy smile.

''Hey, I'd like a large beer. Preferably Heineken.'' Axel responded, giving ''Blondie'' a small, polite smile in return.

''Alright. And you?'' He asked as he looked to Roxas.

''I'll take the same as him.'' Roxas said, as he pointed to Axel with his thumb.

''Okay, I'll be right back!'' Ventus said, and took off towards the bar.

He returned a few minutes later, carrying two glasses of beer.

''Cheers, Roxy!'' Axel said, raising his glass.

''Cheers!'' He replied, clinking their glasses together.

They both chugged down their beers, then slammed them down on the table.

''Hey, we need to do shots!'' Axel said, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table.

''Hell yes!'' The small blonde nearly shouted. ''Hey, Ventus! Bring us some tequila, lime and salt!''

Ventus looked over to them, smiled and gave them a thumbs-up. ''Coming right away!'' He shouted back.

He brought them a tray with ten shot-glasses, a bottle of Tequila, a salt shaker and a small plate of lime-slices.

Axel grabbed two shot-glasses and filled them with Tequila, then he handed Roxas one of them, poured some salt onto the back of his hand and put a slice of lime on the table in front of him, so he could grab it quickly. Roxas did the same.

''One.'' Axel said.

''Two.'' Roxas continued.

''Three!''

They both licked the salt from their hands, downed the Tequila and bit their limes, then cringed at the taste. A small audience had begun to form around them, and two guys even joined them in their shot-drinking when Ventus brought them more salt and lime.

One of the girls in their ''audience'', - who had shoulder-length, red hair - suggested body-shots, and since both Axel and Roxas had drunk at least five shots each and began feeling the effects of the alcohol, they agreed.

''Well, who's starting?'' The redheaded girl said.

''Me, me!'' Roxas shouted, quickly removing his shirt, and layed down on the table.

''Who's doing the shot?''

''I am!'' Shouted Axel, sounding just as excited as Roxas.

Roxas blushed a bit, but the members of the audience thought it was just because of the alcohol.

''But Kairi, they're both dudes!'' Shouted a guy in the back of the group.

The girl - Whose name was apparently Kairi - turned around, and glared at said guy.

''So? If any of you guys are homophobes, just get the fuck out of here now!'' She nearly screamed at the guy, who just blinked at her, but then stayed quiet.

Kairi grabbed the bottle of Tequila, a slice of lime and the salt shaker, then she poured some Tequila in one of the shot-glasses and handed it to Axel, then poured a line of salt going up from the blonde's belly button to his chest, then told Roxas to hold the slice of lime with his teeth. Roxas opened his mouth and bit down slightly on the shell of the lime to keep it still.

Roxas and Axel's eyes locked on to each other.

Axel bent down, still keeping eye-contact, licked the salt from the blonde's body, downed the Tequila quickly, then bent down, took the lime from Roxas's mouth with his own. Their lips met, only for a moment, and Roxas was in heaven. Axel bit down on the lime, the sour taste of the lime making him cringe a little.

The girls in the audience squealed in excitement, and some of the guys even cheered.

The redhead spit out the lime-shell, then he turned around and raised his arm in the air and shouted excitedly.

Roxas got up from the table, and put his shirt back on. Then he threw his own arms in the air and smiled. He didn't need to shout, as the audience did that for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around 2AM, they stumbled through the hallway to their hotel rooms. Axel had his arm around Roxas' shoulders and was slurring a bit, as he spoke about how awesome the night had been.

''You're funny when you're drunk. You can barely stand on your own feet.'' Axel chuckled out.

Roxas merely shoved him playfully in response, and the redhead nearly hit the wall in his drunken state. Roxas laughed loudly.

''That was completely your fault.'' Axel said.

''It was still funny.'' The blonde retorted.

They arrived at Axel's door.

''You think you can walk two feet without falling over?'' Axel teased.

Roxas stepped forward to retort, but he tripped over his own feet. The redhead caught him and straightened him up.

''You alright there, Roxy?'' Axel teased.

Roxas stared up into his bright, emerald eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Roxas replied.

''Well, goodnight Rox.'' Axel said, and smiled at Roxas.

Before either of them could react, Roxas had grabbed Axel's neck and crushed their lips together. His eyes had shut instinctively. Roxas broke the kiss apart, and blushed a deep red that gave Axel's hair a run for it's money.

''I-I'm sor-'' He didn't have time to finish his sentence, however, as Axel had wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him against himself for another kiss, this one a lot more passionate. Axel fished out his key-card, not once breaking the kiss, and unlocked his door. As soon as the door shut, Roxas shoved Axel into the wall and began taking the redheads shirt off. They broke apart long enough for the blonde to pull the shirt over Axel's head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas woke up the next morning, feeling unusually content, and warm._  
_

His eyes flew open when he felt a pair of strong arms pull him tightly to somebodies chest. When he saw whose face it was, he started panicking.

_''Shit! How much did I drink last night...? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!'' _He thought.

He remembered what had happened the night before as images appeared in his mind.

_Axel leaned over him, panting and moaning as he thrust himself into Roxas' tight entrance._

_''Rox! I'm going to cum!'' The redhead moaned._

_''Me too!'' The small blonde replied._

He blushed at the memory, then he began thinking of what do to.

_''Do I sneak out while he's still asleep? Do I stay, and tell him everything? Argh!''_

His mind went blank, as those emerald eyes opened and looked at him in confusion.

''Roxy? What are you doing he-'' He stopped. He seemed to remember everything, just as Roxas had, because his eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

''I-I'm so sorry!'' The redhead said, sounding panicked.

_''What...?'' _Roxas thought

''Why are you apologizi-''

''I shouldn't have taken advantage of you! We were both drunk, a-and we weren't thinking clearly!'' Axel interrupted. ''I understand if you hate me, and I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Roxas!'' Roxas could see tears forming in the corners of the redhead's eyes, and his heart wrenched at the thought of him being the reason that Axel was crying.

So he decided to shut the fool up.

He grabbed the back of Axel's head, and crushed their lips together. Axel was in shock for the first few seconds and didn't respond, but then he seemed to get the message, and melted into the kiss, burying his fingers in Roxas' blonde locks.

When they broke apart, Axel took a breath to speak again, but Roxas put a finger over his lips before he could say anything.

''Shut up, and let me talk.'' The blonde said. ''You didn't take advantage of me. Sure, we were both drunk, but I don't regret last night. And I hope you don't either. Because... I love you, Axel.''

Axel just stared at him for a few seconds, then he smiled so widely Roxas thought his head would split apart.

''I have been hoping to hear those words for so long.'' He said, then he pulled Roxas into a passionate, loving kiss.  
When they broke apart again, Axel spoke.

''I love you too.''

Roxas pushed the redhead onto his back, then he straddled him with his thighs. He bent down and crushed their lips together in a slow, wet and sated kiss.

''Ready for round two?'' The blonde said, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Axel chuckled, then he smirked.

''You know it.''


	2. Bonus Chapter

**A/N:**

**This is a Bonus Chapter I wrote, since I got some love for this story :D It's the lemon from their drunk-night.**

**So, this is to everyone who fav'ed, reviewed and the people who PM'ed me with their opinions. Thank you so much, all of you.**

**On to the smut!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After his shirt was off, Roxas got on his knees and unbuttoned Axel's pants, then he dragged the zipper down with his teeth, while at the same time keeping eye-contact with the redhead. He pulled down the pants, and Axel stepped out of them. Then Roxas got up and removed his own pants, as it was easier to do that way. After he'd stepped out of them, he got down on his knees in front Axel again.

Axel's body was on fire. Figuratively, of course.

Once the blonde began palming him through his boxers, all he could do was moan and pant.

''Mmh... Rox...'' Said boy looked up at him, and licked his lips seductively.

He removed his hand from Axel's erection, and the tall boy whimpered at the lack of heat and friction. That didn't last long, however, as Roxas began mouthing his dick through the thin piece of clothing. Axel let out a loud, breathy moan, and threw his head back against the wall.

''Ah! Rox, please...'' He begged.

Roxas looked up at the boy, then smirked as he pulled the redheads boxers down, his dick flopping out.

The blonde wasted no time, and grabbed at the base of the shaft. Then he gave a tentative lick to the mushroom-shaped head before taking it into his mouth, applying light suction at the same time.

He had never given anyone a blowjob before.

However, he'd practiced it on bananas with Naminé, one of his other friends. They had been relaxing at her house, just the two of them, and he'd said he was bored. Naminé suggested practicing blowjobs. Since they'd had some drinks, he'd gone with it.

That girl was a lot less innocent than she looked.

He began moving his head back and forth, while massaging Axel's balls with his free hand.

Axel moaned loudly, then moved his hands down and tangled his fingers in Roxas' smooth, blonde locks.

''Ahn~ Rox, don't stop...'' He groaned.

Roxas moaned around his moutful, the vibrations sending shivers of pure pleasure through Axel's spine. He kept bobbing his head back and forth for a few seconds, then he removed his hand from the base and took in all of him, deepthroating Axel's hard dick like a champ.

He heard Axel's head hit the wall, hard, then a small, whispered ''Ow...''. He would've chuckled, if his mouth hadn't been occupied doing other things.

The blonde could feel the grip in his hair becoming tighter, and took that as a good sign.

''I-I'm cumming!''

Yep. Definately a good sign.

He could feel Axel's dick twitching a little, then he felt warm liquid shoot down his throat.

He could feel some leaking out, running down his chin. The blonde pulled off Axel's -still hard-

erection, then he gathered up all of the liquid that had escaped from his mouth on his finger, and licked it clean. He could Axel's desire-filled gaze on him, and looked up.

Axel put one of his arms behind Roxas' back, the other one going to the back of the blonde's legs.

He then lifted him off the ground, and carried him to the bed bridal-style.

When he reached the end of the bed, he threw Roxas on it, then climbed on top of him, one arm by each side of the blonde's head.

He bent down, and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

''I want you, Roxas.'' He whispered sensually.

Roxas merely moaned in reply, then he seemed to remember something.

''Wait here.'' He said, as he got up from the bed, hurrying over to their discarded clothes.

Axel looked at him in confusion, but then Roxas pulled out a small bottle of some type of oil from the left pocket of his pants, and then it was clear to him.

''Did you plan this?'' He asked, smirking a little.

''I happen to have dry elbows, you ass.'' Roxas said, and blushed deep red.

''Mm. Right. Whatever you say.'' Axel purred with a saucy smirk in reply, as Roxas crawled on the bed again.

He pushed Roxas down so he was laying on his back. The blonde instantly got the hint and eagerly spread his legs for him.

Axel got situated in between them, and took the bottle from Roxas. Then he poured a moderate amount on his fingers, and moved them down to the blonde's entrance.

He took Roxas into his mouth as he pushed in a finger into the tight ring of muscles, the mixed sensations making Roxas moan and whimper. The blonde tangled one of his hands in Axel's soft, red hair, the other one clutching at the white sheets hard enough to rip them.

It didn't hurt, it just felt a little strange.

''Oh, god... Mmh... Axel!'' He gasped.

Axel started pushing in and out with his fingers, and at the same time he bobbed his head up and down. After only a few thrusts, Roxas had relaxed enough for Axel to add another finger.

He thrusted in and out with his fingers, searching for the blonde's sweet spot. He curled his fingers a little, and Roxas nearly screamed in pure pleasure as he arched off the bed beautifully.

_''Found it.''_ Axel thought, and started aiming towards that spot with every thrust.

''Mmh... Axel, please...'' Roxas moaned. ''I want you inside me... Now.''

Axel pulled off the blonde's dick, and smirked at him. Then he picked up the little bottle of oil and poured a considerate amount in his hand, and started lathering his dick up with the liquid.

He positioned himself at Roxas' entrance, and prodded a little, not pushing in.

''Stop teasing me, dammit.'' Roxas growled, making Axel smirk.

''So demanding.'' He purred, and thrusted forward suddenly.

Roxas gasped at the sudden penetration, and placed his hands on Axel's shoulders to steady himself.

''Gimme a minute...'' He gasped.

Axel nodded, trying to keep himself from just ravishing the blonde.

Roxas took a few deep breaths, then nodded.

''Okay, you can go now...''

''Mmh... Good...'' Axel moaned, then he pulled out to the hilt, and thrusted back in.

Roxas moaned loudly, and arched off the bed.

Axel had hit his prostate on the first thrust.

''Oh, god... Axel! Right there!'' He moaned, his grip on Axel's shoulders becoming so hard that the redhead was afraid he'd break something.

''Damn, Rox... You're so tight...'' Axel groaned as he thrusted himself into Roxas' tight heat.

''Mmh...Axel, please...'' The blonde moaned.

''Tell me what you want, babe...''

''Ah! Harder... I want you to... fuck me harder!'' Roxas moaned as he threw his head back on the pillows.

Axel complied happily, and pulled out to the hilt, then slammed back in, setting a fast and hard pace. His breathing became erratic, and he moaned loudly with each thrust.

Roxas screamed in pleasure each time he felt Axel's cock pushing at his prostate, pleasure coming in electric waves through his spine.

He reached up, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. He then pulled Axel's head down and crushed their lips together. He felt Axel's tounge swiping his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Roxas gave it instantly, and their tounges began fighting for dominance. The redhead won easily, and Roxas broke the kiss, throwing his head back on the pillow.

Axel leaned over him, panting and moaning as he slammed into Roxas' tight entrance.

''Rox! I'm going to cum!'' The redhead moaned.

''Me too!'' The small blonde replied.

Axel grabbed hold of Roxas' dick, and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

He felt Roxas shiver, and then the blonde screamed in pleasure as his orgasm hit him like a train, shooting strings of cum on both his and Axel's stomach.

The redhead felt the tight heat clamp down on him, and Roxas felt his dick twitch inside of him.

He thrusted in deep, and shot his cum inside of the blonde.

He fell down on top of Roxas, both of them panting.

''Uh. Axe, you're kinda crushing me here...'' The blonde croaked out.

''Sorry, babe.'' Axel said, and chuckled. Then he rolled of off Roxas.

Axel embraced him, and they fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


End file.
